peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 January 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-01-11 ; Comments * These slightly edited highlights are from the mixtape 1997 And Still Going Strong. That tape is slightly complicated by the fact it starts with 5 minutes of the end of the January show, recorded a as wraparound, followed by a section from 18 May 1996 with the rest of the tape from 36 minutes on from the show as dated here. *This listing is therefore in chronological order for the dated show, though some tracks may have been edited out in their entirety. Sessions * Jubilee Allstars #1 * Mogwai #1 Tracklisting *Shy FX: Message (12") Ebony EBR 008 @ ' '# *'File 1' at 36:19 *Jubilee Allstars: 'They’re Not Coming Anymore' (Peel Session) *(trailer for NME concerts) *Juks Dread & Big Youth: '23rd Psalm (Compilation LP-The Black Ark Presents Rastafari Liveth Itinually)' (Justice League) @ ' '# *Further: 'The Fakers And The Takers (7 inch)' (Fierce Panda) (cuts out in the middle) *Chewy: 'Prime Time (7 inch)' (Fierce Panda) *Natacha Atlas: 'Marifnaash (CD-Halim)' (Nation) #''' *Mogwai: 'Superheroes Of BMX' (Peel Session) (JP: 'or Dominic if you'd rather') '' '# *Baby Boy Warren & Sonny Boy Williamson: 'Chicken (a.k.a. Chuck A Luck) (Compilation LP-Deep Harmonica Blues)' (Ace) (segued into Tim Westwood trailer) *Golly Pops: 'Creature Feature (EP-7 inch)' (Teenbeat) *Jubilee Allstars: 'Foolish Guy' (Peel Session) *'File 1' pauses *Jay Denham: Temporary Relief (12" - Life Force EP) Drought 001 @''' (1:36 only) '''# *'File 1' resumes *Experimental Pop Band: 'Boutique In My Backyard (12 inch)' (Swarffinger) #''' *Fall: 'Kicker Conspiracy (2x7 inch)' (Rough Trade) (rudely interrupted by The Levellers for some reason!) *''(JP: 'Nice to hear that again, even if my clever segue does lie in ashes at my feet.') *Mad Professor: African Hebrew Chant (album - The Lost Scrolls Of Moses) Ariwa ARICD087 #''' *''possible edit?'' *Don’t: 'It's Not So Bad (v/a CD-Sperminator)' (Anti War Action (AWA) Foundation For Former Yugoslavia)) *Elvis Presley: 'Don’t (7 inch)' (RCA) *''(JP: 'Very possibly the only record in the programme I can sing all the way through, in a loud and tuneless voice.')'' *Jubilee All Stars: 'Keep On Chewing' (session) *Half way through this track 'File 1 '''ends, but the rest of the track and the subsequent two tracks can be found at the start of the file *Jazz Architects: 'Tertius (Compilation LP-Trunk Presents The Super Sounds Of Bosworth)' (Trunk) *Apples in Stereo: 'Touch The Water (LP-Science Faire)' (Elephant Six) *(JP: 'A Radio 1 triple spin!')'' *'''File 1 ends - (tape then switches to a segment from 18 May 1996) *Panel Donor: Very Young Early Small Peas (album - Lobedom & Global) Lotuspool 7008 7 #''' *Advocate: Deviant (12") Criminal Communications7 '''# *Mould Impression: Lenk's 808 (12" EP - 6 Hours) Primate PRMT 0107 #''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 2 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 1997 And Still Going Strong *2) dat_121.mp3 *3) 1997-01-xx Peel Show LE322.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:33:54 (36:19 to end then start to 00:04:29) *2) 04:04:17 *3) 1:32:30 (30:55-1:21:25) (to 36:29, 51:35-56:18, from 1:05:43 additional to 1)) ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *1) Many thanks to Mark. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 121 *3) Created from LE322 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1997 Lee Tape 322 ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?qndmnamnxgj *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online